


brush it off

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Yamaguchi could barely even convince himself of his true intentions.





	brush it off

**Author's Note:**

> good? bad? who cares, it was fun to write!!! I need to learn how to write other things besides angst :p

"You...you're breaking up with me?" Yamaguchi's throat was closing in on itself, but he willed himself to stay calm. The girl before him nodded while fiddling with her own hands, stuttering out an apology. "It's just doesn't feel right, taking advantage of you like this," she stated, eyes averted. Her voice echoed in the empty hallway. 'Taking advantage of me? How?' Yamaguchi's face scrunched up, confused. "What do you mean, Aoi? We both have a say in this relationship, how could you possibly be taking advantage of me?" She locked eyes with Yamaguchi, her hands sweating and eyes watering. "We both know it's not me who you love."  
  
Yamaguchi tensed, his eyes quickly jerking away from hers. He opened his mouth to combat her statement, but his body wouldn't allow it, knowing she was right. As his voice tried to croak out an apology, she threw her hands straight out in front of her, interrupting him immediately. "Don't say it, Yamaguchi." She let her hands fall back to her hips, her sad eyes staring at the wall to the left. Yamaguchi gasped as she gripped him in a tight embrace, his arms glued to his sides. "For your own good, Tadashi." As soon as she let go, Yamaguchi barely had enough time to see her scamper down the hall as she  dashed out of sight.  
  
Yamaguchi stood there for a moment, guilt resonating through his brain. He rubbed both of his eyes, fending off the tears that wanted so badly to trail down his freckled cheek. He took in a racking breath and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and digging his palms into his skull. He could he be so blind? He thought that if he got a girlfriend, these unwanted feeling would disappear, evaporate. But he knew, deep down, that emotions never worked the way anyone wanted them to. He knew he couldn't stop loving Tsukishima, even if it meant losing everything.  
  
As he pried his hands from his face, he noted the warm lighting the school hallway was enveloped in. It was the color of a sunset, the end of a long day. The color of love. 'The color of Tsukki,' he mused, letting out a quiet, bittersweet laugh. Yamaguchi knew that everything would be okay, if given time. He was going to give time, as much as it took. As he started down the hallway, out of the school, his phone chimed quietly from his pocket.  
  
"Text Recieved: 18:32  
Subject: save me  
From: tsukki ☆  
come over and eat, akiteru is visiting and made too much tonkatsu"  
  
Yamaguchi snorted as he read the text. ''Save me.' He can be so dramatic sometimes.' He replied in conformation, slipping his phone back snugly into his pocket. As he ventured to Tsukishima's house, he only had one thought: 'Everything will work out.' He smiled happily, thankful for what he had going for himself.


End file.
